Better Late than Never
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Olivia Pope calls Huck in to work on the night of his Anniversary, but Huck isn't going to let the night slip away from him and his wife. AU Huckleberry Quinn. Hard T just to be safe. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: I needed some Huckleberry Quinn fluff before the Season Finale which I know will be full of sadness, angst and heartbreak.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will.**

* * *

Huck had never ever been mad at Olivia Pope, sure he had been disappointed but never mad. For the first time he was angry with her. Olivia had allowed this problem to spiral out of control, and now it was interrupting his plans for the night. It was rare that they had time alone, with both of them working and raising their twins, it was hard to find time when they both weren't asleep before their heads hit the pillow. The first time in two months had been ruined by that phone call from Olivia Pope.

"I have to go." Huck shoved his arms in his coat and grabbed his keys out of the dish on the table before heading towards the door. "I'm sorry…"

"I know, I know. Go off and… gladiate." She followed behind him, he disarmed the alarm slowly, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "No, you have to go, she needs you."

"But I need you." He turned the lock slowly as he spoke trying to prolong his time spent with his wife. He stood in the doorway facing her waiting for her reply.

"I'll be here, you know I will, now go before Olivia starts to worry." Quinn leaned in and stroked the side of his face. He reached out wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Are you going to be up when I get back?" he asked, he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"What do you think?" She said flippantly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She could still taste the wine as his tongue caressed her own, she definitely wanted him here but she knew that Olivia wouldn't call him just to inconvenience him. She pushed away from him taking a few steps backwards and prying his arm from around her waist. "Alright, go."

"I'll be back." He turned around slowly and headed out the door. He drove like a madman rushing to get to the office, he was too anxious to get home before Quinn fell asleep. He dove into his chair as soon as he was safe inside his office and turned on his computers. Olivia tapped on the glass outside, "Come in…"

"Sorry about calling you in so late…" He nodded his head not trusting himself to speak, no matter what he said it would come out the wrong way. "I had a problem…"

* * *

Quinn warmed their cold dinner and finished the last of her wine before heading off to bed. She had just crawled into bed when the phone rang, she knew it could only be one person at this hour.

"Are you still awake?" Huck asked.

"I was just about to head to bed."

"Don't."

"I know we planned this a month ago, but I have a really busy morning. I have to drop off the twins then head to work and talk to—"

"Don't. I'll do it, even if it means waking up earlier than I already have to. Just… let's have this moment." Quinn held the phone and knew that she couldn't deny him when he was like this. Their lives had become extremely busy lately and even this moment would have to hold them until they found another time to be alone.

"Fine." She knew he was smiling on the other side of the phone. Over the years their awkward acknowledgement had grown into fondness, and snowballed into love. He knew that she was strong enough to know who he was and accept him. It had taken him a while to ask her, but he had yet to regret marrying her. He thanked the Gods the day Olivia sent him to rescue her. Their working relationship turned into a lifetime partnership.

"Do you remember when you found me…"

"Found you where?"

"In the crate."

"Oh." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, she remembered finding him bound and bleeding in the crate. It was hardly one of her happiest memories and she knew it was something that was hard for him as well. "Of course, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I want to. I remember what you said, when I was there. All that stuff you wanted. I wonder if you still want that, if I was able to give you some of that back…"

"I was in my twenties; I had a very naïve perception of my future. Back then I was drowning and I was still desperately clinging to some of those memories. Even when I look back at it now… it seems… foolish."

"It's not foolish to want things, Quinn."

"We've talked about Jesse a lot, and the goals I had back then would have never happened. A lot happened to me, but my goals and priorities changed. I didn't want perfect anymore, perfect was too easy, and I needed a challenge."

"Well you married one." They both laughed, she was glad they could have these conversations. It was refreshing to sit down and talk to him, even if it was on the phone.

"You aren't as tough as you let on."

"Don't let anyone else hear that." Quinn turned to the doorway and saw him standing there, she scrambled from the bed and rushed over to him. "You missed me?"

"How long have you been home?"

"Not long." He wrapped his arms around her and walked her towards the bed.

"What was the problem?"

"I don't want to talk about work, Quinn." They fell on the bed together in a tangle of limbs, they kissed and giggled softly as not to wake up their children down the hall. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. Quinn was entranced as she watched him undress, she had always been amazed at his transformation, he went from tech junky into red blooded man in a matter of seconds. It was amazing, sexy, and he was all hers.

"You're still getting the twins ready in the morning, before you start something you can't finish." Quinn grabbed the edge of her nightgown and pulled it over her head revealing her body to him. He stepped out of pants and pushed her gently onto the bed.

"I think I can handle it."

* * *

Huck handed her a glass filled with a rich red wine, it had been a gift from Olivia. They raised their glasses to each other before tipping them back. Quinn watched him from the countertop, she stared at the numbers tattooed on his collar bone before realizing he was watching her closely. It was an odd way of the government marking their property, he hid the ten digits for a very long time before finally showing her. Now he wore the tattoo proudly, it was a part of his life that shaped him and changed him but it was necessary, he stared down at the wedding band knowing it was worth it.

"This has to be one of the best anniversaries we've had so far." Quinn crossed her legs as she spoke.

"But I left you—"

"—You had to work—"

"And dinner got cold—"

"—We still had a wonderful dinner—"

"And I left your gift at the office—"

"—There's always tomorrow. Better late than never, right?" Huck placed his glass in the sink and walked towards her.

"I think I got lucky with you." He placed his hands on her thighs and spread them apart slowly, he slid between them and leaned forward to kiss her.

"We both got lucky." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"What did you mean earlier when you said your priorities changed?"

"I meant that I felt myself changing so my priorities changed. The man I thought I'd marry at twenty three and the man I actually married are two totally different people. My priorities may have changed but I don't regret it. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." She moved back and sipped her wine watching the way her words affected him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He could see the devotion in her eyes, it had been years since he questioned her loyalty to him but in this moment he knew that there was no other person he would rather have by his side. He plucked the wine glass from her fingertips and placed it on the counter, he took a few steps backwards to give her space. "Come on, it's time for bed."

"It was time for bed three hours ago." She hopped down off the countertop and headed out the kitchen. He followed silently behind her, once they were safe inside their room and under the blanket he heard the familiar sound of two pair of feet running down the hall towards their room. The door swung open and Quinn smiled at Huck before rolling over. "Your turn…"


End file.
